Given a particular set of structured data, an enterprise may seek to provide users with a customized user interface configured to present the structured data in an intuitive and practical environment. In particular, the user interface may provide useful views of the structured data, as well as functionality enabling the user to interact with the structured data. However, conventional processes for creating such user interfaces can be difficult to implement, especially for interface designers who have little or no programming experience.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.